


philza has sex with the wilbur soot

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: the black market but its just drugs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boypussy, Father/Son Incest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, dilf pp, soon baby eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: u have daddy issues don't uagain dni if u ship tubbo/tommy/drista/lani with adults or if u lewd them in anyway lol
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Series: the black market but its just drugs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065695
Comments: 42
Kudos: 55





	philza has sex with the wilbur soot

"herd u were vergen ;)" philza says 2 his son named wilbur sock. 

"yes daddy i am vergen." he rolls his sluggy eyes.

"im gon fix that uwu" philza smirks and grabs that skinny white boy twinks ass and eats it 4 prep bc u gotta make sure that bussy wet 😩😩😩😩

actually fuck that wilbur has a boypussy 

so anyways philza fucks his sons boypussy mouth ass and ears with his sword 🍆🍆🍆🍆

wilbur is no longer vergen bc of dilf pp.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"im preggers daddy" wilbur admits 69 seconds later 

philza winks at his son "uwu can i eat it"

"sure but ur gonna have 2 wait 6 minutes i will give birth bc this cooch magik"

so basically philbur sex happens again and it's just a shitshow its 3am wheres my paycheck

but anyways. cock and balls.


End file.
